Saigomade -Until The End-
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Saat kau yang kupuja memenuhi panggilan Tuhan. Meninggalkan ku dalam kesepian, saat kutemukan penggantimu. Akhirnya aku sadar kau tak bisa tergantikan. Kau selamanya di hati ini.../MaleSakuHinaFemSaku/LittleShoujoAi


Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto

Saigomade –Until The End-

By Pink Uchiha

.

SakuHina slight MaleSakuHina

.

.

_Taukah kau…_

_Kau adalah separuh nafas dalam hidupku_

_Ketika kau tak lagi ada…_

_Aku seolah tlah mati_

_Aku bahkan tak yakin…_

_Bisa hidup tanpamu_

_._

Liquid kembali turun dari maniknya, sementara sosok dengan surai indigo itu tengah menunduk, membiarkan jalinan rambutnya yang tengah terkepang rapi itu bergerak-gerak pelan tertiup angin. Mutiaranya sesekali mengerjab, bibirnya terkatup pelan, sesekali tampak gigitan kecil muncul di sela-sela bawah bibirnya.

Sementara itu, sosok dengan surai merah muda hanya mampu menampilkan senyuman sendu, sesekali mencoba mengangkat tangan kurusnya tuk sekedar mengelus lembut surai indigo milik si pemilik manik mutiara.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata…" bisiknya parau. Senyum sendu kembali terpatri.

Sementara gadis indigo itu, Hinata Hyuuga seolah tak mampu lagi menahan tangis sedih nan haru. Sesegukan pelan mulai terdengar, lama-lama semakin mengencang.

"Kenapa… hiks… kenapa…?" isaknya pilu. Irisnya bergulir, nanar sekali ia tatap sosok yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya itu.

Pemilik surai pendek itu mengeleng pelan, ia kembali mengelus lemah pucuk rambut Hinata, sesekali menariknya susah payah tuk sekedar mengecup kening gadis itu.

"Biarkan seperti ini…" ujarnya. "Biarkan semuanya mengalir, aku sudah lelah terus menerus tuk mencoba. Sesekali aku ingin menyerah dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja." imbuhnya. "_Ne_… Hinata, suatu hari setelah ini, maukah kau wujudkan satu hal permintaanku ini untuk selamanya?" pintanya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, isakannya belum juga mereda. Namun sejenak ia ingin mendengarkan apa tutur kata yang hendak keluar dari sepasang bibir pucat itu.

"Setelah ini… tersenyumlah selamanya, dalam bahagia ataupun sedih, dalam suka ataupun duka!" pintanya. "Setelah ini pun, mungkin… aku takkan bisa lagi menjagamu, _gomen ne_…"

Hinata mengeleng keras. "Tidak… hiks… justru aku lah… aku yang selalu lemah! Aku selalu menyusahkanmu! Hiks… aku… aku… aku selalu lemah…" isaknya keras. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya dalam kehangatan tubuh kokoh sosok yang tengah terduduk lemah di atas ranjang putih itu.

"Hiks… kumohon… kumohon Saku-_chan,_ jangan pernah berkata seolah kau akan meninggalkanku… kau tahu kan… aku… aku… aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu… hiks…" Hinata meremas depan pakaian pasien yang Sakura kenakan. Sementara pemuda dengan manik klorofil itu hanya mengulum senyum lembut.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata…" bisik Sakura lirih. "Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu selama ini!"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Ka… karena itu… ya-yakinlah, kau bisa sembuh, Saku-_chan_!" ujar Hinata lirih. "Kau akan sembuh… kita akan masuk sekolah bersama-sama seperti dulu… hiks… aku… aku akan membuatkanmu _bento_ setiap hari… seperti dulu!"

Sakura terkekeh kecil, ia mengelus rambut Hinata penuh sayang. "Aku… suka sekali _bento_ buatanmu!" ujarnya.

Hinata mengulum senyum sendu.

Tiba-tiba sesosok suster menegur mereka bahwa jam malam sudah tiba, setelah itu, suster itu pergi.

"Kau tidak pulang, Hinata?" tanya Sakura kemudian kala beberapa lampu di koridor rumah sakit mulai di padamkan.

Hinata mengeleng pelan. "Malam ini, aku akan menginap!" jawabnya dengan senyum kecil. Tangisnya berangsur-angsur telah reda.

Sakura kembali menampilkan senyum di wajah pucatnya. Ia tampak menguap sejenak, menandakan bahwa rasa kantuk mulai menyergapnya, Hinata dengan gesit segera membantunya tuk berbaring.

"Selamat malam, Saku-_chan_…" ujar Hinata lembut. Ia mengecup kening pemuda itu, dan melangkah menuju sofa yang memang disediakan di sudut ruangan. Namun baru saja sejengkal ia berbalik, Sakura telah menahan pergelangannya. Tanpa aba-aba ia menoleh, menatap penuh tanya wajah pucat yang tampak rupawan itu.

Sakura mengulum senyum sendu, sendu sekali, dengan manik yang telah meredup ia berucap. "Malam ini, temani aku di sini ya… Hinata?" pintanya.

Hinata hanya mampu mengerjab. Namun akhirnya ia menurut, beringsut merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang, tiba-tiba rasa sesak menyeruak kuat dalam dadanya. Membuatnya sesak dan mengucurkan keringat, ia meremas gugup pakaian depan Sakura kala pemuda itu mulai melingkarkan kedua lengan besarnya di sekeliling tubuhnya yang mungil.

_._

_._

_Kau yang selalu menjaga tubuh ini _

_Kini tak bisa lagi aku merasakannya_

_Lindunganmu itu…_

_._

_._

Sepasang manik bulan itu memicing, menumpahkan berliter-liter air mata. Isakan keras lolos darinya, bahkan ia tak mengubris sosok pemuda dengan iris bulan yang sama persis seperti miliknya. Yang bisa pemuda surai coklat itu lakukan hanyalah mengelus punggung sang gadis indigo dengan penuh kekhawatiran dan sarat akan dukungan.

"Tabahkan dirimu, Hinata!" bisik pemuda itu pelan. Sementara Hinata tetap terisak keras-keras, jemari mungilnya mencengkram tanah basah yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan seseorang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Hiks… Sakura… Sakura…" ia bahkan merancau, sesekali memukul-mukul tanah yang masih gembur bekas penggalian. "Kenapa… hiks…" tak kuasa membendung luka, jemarinya bergerak perlahan menyentuh nisan sederhana yang masih terpancang dengan batu marmer putih bertuliskan nama sang pujaan.

"Hiks… Sakuraaaa!" tangisnya kembali mengalun, memecah kesunyian diantara para pelayat yang mulai bubar satu persatu.

Sedihnya tak kunjung usai, bahkan semakin menganga dan besar. Bahkan bagi seorang Hinata Hyuga, ia sendiri tak yakin masih bisakah ia hidup setelah ini. Tanpa seseorang yang menjadi separuh nafasnya.

_Saat kau berada dalam kedamaian di pelukan sang bumi_

_Aku tak yakin bisakah aku hidup setelahnya…_

_Tanpamu_

_._

_._

"Hinata Hyuga, salam kenal!" perkenalan singkat itu usai, manik bulannya hanya menatap kosong seluruh penjuru kelas yang memberikan tatapan penuh perhatian. Ia hiraukan semuanya, seolah mereka hanyalah orang lain yang tak terjangkau dalam kehidupannya.

Ia merasa dirinya sudah lama mati, terbawa dengan kepergian sang pujaan hati.

"Hyuuga-_san_, kau bisa duduk dengan Uzumaki-_san_!" perintah seorang wali murid dengan rambut keperakan itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh dan melenggang begitu saja.

Suasana kelas yang riuh, tak membuat Hinata ingin berbaur. Ia lebih merasa asyik melamun menatap jendela dan desauan lembut angin dan tarian daun-daun hijau. Beberapa teman sudah mengajaknya berbincang, namun hanya ia jawab sekadarnya saja. dan akhirnya teman-teman barunya menyerah, dan meninggalkannya sendiri dalam dunianya yang tak tersentuh.

"_Kau tahu bulan purnama yang bersinar di atas langit itu, Hinata? Dia sangat indah bukan? Kau tahu, jika diperhatikan, bola matamu seperti bulan ya? bulat dan indah!"_

"_Heee? Menurutmu bola mataku hijau seperti daun? Haha, padahal teman-teman menganggapku mata duitan-katanya mata hijau kan berarti mata duitan-"_

Sekelebat ingatan membuatnya tertegun, ia mengulum senyum sendu. _'Kau tahu, aku lebih senang menyebutnya klorofil…'_ gumamnya dalam hati. _'Klorofil, zat hijau yang selalu berada pada daun-daun di pohon…'_

tanpa ia sadari, air mata kembali meleleh dari maniknya. Hinata terdiam, jemari mungilnya bergerak menyentuh pipinya, ia tak terkejut melihat tetesan _liquid_ bening itu. maniknya semakin meredup, dan ia memejamkan mata, menahan segala gemuruh dalam dada.

'_Aku sadar, aku tak pernah bisa hidup tanpamu…'_

.

.

_Ketika sepi menjalari diri ini_

_Hanya bayangmulah yang selalu menjadi kenangan_

_._

_._

Maniknya sedikit menyipit kala rasa panas mulai menjalar di pelupuk, dengan tergesa ia hapus lelehan air mata yang bisa kapan saja jatuh, ia tak ingin siapapun yang ada di sekelilingnya sadar bahwa ia akan menangis.

"Uh… Sakura…" bisiknya parau.

Ia bangkit melangkah demi langkah menuju luar kelas, kebetulan sekali karena jam kosong sehingga kelasnya tengah ramai sekarang dan tak ada satupun guru yang berlalu lalang di lorong sehingga ia takkan tertangkap.

Ia melangkah menuju toilet yang kebetulan berada di depannya.

Pcak!

Pcak!

Sedikit basuhan untuk membuatnya bangun ke dalam kenyataan. Manik mutiaranya memandang sendu bayangannya sendiri yang kuyu. Bibir mungilnya membentuk senyum, senyum kepedihan yang tak pernah sirna sejak luka batinnya mengangga.

"Sakura…" ia kembali berbisik. Kali ini kepada bayangan yang berada di depannya, entah fatamorgana atau hanya khayal semata, ia melihat sosok seseorang yang menjadi pemilik kunci hatinya. Sosok pucat dengan senyum teduh itu hanya menatapnya sendu. Surai merah muda pendeknya jatuh pelan membingkai garis rahang kokoh miliknya.

Ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan tuk sekedar menyentuh sosok itu. sampai… ia seolah tertampar oleh kenyataan bahwa itu hanyalah semu. Dan gadis bersurai indigo itu kembali tenggelam dalam kesenduan ketika bayangan di hadapannya kembali menjadi dirinya.

Dia sadar, sosok yang ia rindukan takkan lagi kembali. Tuhan telah mengambilnya, memanggilnya kembali ke sisinya.

Hinata melangkah hampa meninggalkan toilet sekolah, melangkah tanpa tujuan menuju arah taman. Ia tak begitu ingat kemana arah kelasnya tadi, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya. Mengikuti kakinya yang akan membawanya entah kemana. Dan sekarang ia berakhir di bangku lusuh diantara semak-semak taman sekolah yang tak terlalu terurus itu.

Mungkin taman ini sudah lama tak diperhatikan, pembangunan gedung sekolah yang baru memang masih dalam tahap pengerjaan. Dan beberapa bulan lagi semua fasilitas sekolah akan dipindahkan di bagian utara sekolah, saat ini, semua memang masih menggunakan gedung lama untuk tempat sementara.

"Lihatlah… bunga sakuranya mekar dengan indah kan? Keito-_kun_?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut seolah menyambut. Namun Hinata hanya bisa menoleh ke kanan kirinya bingung. Ia mendengar suara lembut itu, namun tak menemukan siapa pemiliknya. Tak ada keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya disini?!

"Kau suka bunga sakura, kan? aku juga?" sahut suara lembut itu lagi.

Hinata mendongak, sekedar mencari apakah ada keberadaan pohon berbunga merah muda seperti yang suara lembut itu ucapkan? Namun nihil, ia hanya menemukan rimbunnya daun-daun hijau di setiap pohon yang ada. dan ia terhenyak bahwa saat ini bukanlah musim semi, saat ini Konoha tengah merasakan teriknya mentari sepanjang musim.

"Ne, Keito-_kun_… menurutmu apakah aku seperti sakura-sakura yang cantik ini?" suara merdu itu kembali menyahut. Kali ini kaki-kaki Hinata mulai bergerak, mencari sela-sela celah ia bisa menemukan pemilik suara lembut yang seolah tengah bermonolog itu.

"Keito-_kun… daisuki_…!"

Srak!

Tepat saat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, sosok pemilik asal suara merdu itu menoleh. Pandangan kedua gadis itu bertemu. Dan waktu seolah berhenti bagi sang pemilik lavender.

.

.

_Pernahkah kau mendengar… bahwa…_

_Di dunia ini mungkin saja ada orang lain yang mirip dengan kita?_

_Seperti kembaran…?_

_._

_._

"Hai?" sosok dengan manik klorofil itu melambaikan tangannya, menyapa sang lavender yang seolah menjadi beku.

Nafasnya seolah tercekat di tenggorokan, dihadapannya kini seseorang yang merupai pujaan hatinya tengah menatapnya, menyapanya dengan senyuman lembut nan manis di wajahnya. Garis rahang sosok itu memang lebih lembut namun tak melunturkan kesan ketegasan dan pesona yang takkan pernah luruh dari sosoknya.

Dan semuanya seolah perlahan memudar, seperti mimpi menjadi gelap gulita ketika begitu saja tiba-tiba penglihatannya seolah terenggut.

"Bangun?" suara kecil bak harpa surge itu menyadarkan alam bawah sadar, menariknya kedalam cahaya. Ia hanya mampu mengerjab, menyesuaikan penglihatan yang belum mampu sepenuhnya mendapatkan penyesuaian.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sekali lagi sosok dengan surai merah muda sepunggung itu menatapnya dengan raut cemas. Hinata sadar dari keterpanaan, dan sekali lagi, ia berani bertaruh semua benar-benar nyata. di hadapannya kini tampak sosok yang sama persis dengan pujaan hatinya.

Persis sekali seolah sosok itu kembali, dan menerbangkan hatinya yang kebas beberapa waktu lalu.

"A… a… aku baik-baik saja…" ucap Hinata lirih, setetes air mata merembes dalam pelupuk. Kemudian meluncur dengan lembut melewati garis pipinya.

Gadis surai merah muda itu mengernyit heran. "Kau menangis? Apa benar-benar taka pa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hinata mengeleng pelan. "Ti-tidak… tadi aku kelilipan… makanya air mata tiba-tiba jatuh!" kilahnya sembari dalam hati terus menguncapkan rasa syukur.

_Tuhan… terima kasih Engkau berikan aku kesempatan untuk bersama 'lagi' dengannya…_

"A-aku Hinata Hyuuga…" ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri. Gadis dengan surai merah muda itu mengulum senyum dan ikut menjabat tangan Hinata, menghantarkan listrik kehangatan yang seketika menyengat sanubari pemilik lavender itu.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, salam kenal!"

Dan senyum kedua gadis itu, menjadi awal persahabatan mereka.

Tak pernah ada yang tahu, ada maksud lain yang disembunyikan oleh sang Hyuuga. Tak pernah ada yang tahu, sang Hyuuga melihat sang sahabat sebagai sosok pengganti bagi seseorang yang pernah meninggalkan ceruk terdalam dalam hati sang Hyuuga.

Pengganti sang pujaan yang telah lama kembali pada sang pencipta.

.

.

_Awalnya kupikir penggantimu telah hadir sekarang…_

_Sampai lamat-lamat perasaan yang dulunya selalu kujaga untukmu_

_Kini perlahan mulai tertambat pula untuknya_

_._

_._

Rona bahagia itu mulai muncul, senyum bahagia itu mulai hadir setiap waktu. Kekosongan dalam lavender itu mulai pudar, tergantikan oleh cahaya baru kebahagiaan.

Pribadi Hinata mulai terbuka kepada semua orang, ia mulai bersosialisasi, berkomunikasi dan memiliki beberapa teman. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja sampai suatu waktu, Sakura sahabatnya itu bercerita tentang perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangannya kepada seorang lelaki.

"_Kau lihat, Hinata… Gaara-senpai kelihatan keren sekali ya?"_

"_Kyaaa… lihat-lihat! itu Gaara-senpai!"_

"_Aku… mengagumi Gaara-senpai!"_

"_Awalnya, aku senang memperhatikannya, mengaguminya, dan lama-lama aku mulai sadar… aku… menyukai dirinya!"_

Kabut kegelisahan mulai hadir dalam hati, membuka kembali rasa takut akan kehilangan sosok yang selalu membuatnya kuat. Hinata mulai sering diam ketika sang sahabat bercerita tentang apa saja yan berhubungan dengan lelaki yang ditaksirnya.

Terus seperti itu dan begitu…

Sampai Sakura mulai sadar, bahwa Hinata mulai lebih sering melamun dan tak pernah lagi mengumbar senyum. Maniknya kembali tertutup oleh kabut duka. Hinata hanya diam dan diam, mereka masih sering bersama dalam satu sekolah, namun seolah ada tembok tak kasat mata yang menjadi penghalang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanya Sakura kemudian di suatu hari ketika mereka untuk kesekian waktu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Hinata tak menyahut, maniknya seolah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Puk!

"!" gadis indigo itu tersentak kala tangan lembut Sakura menepuk pelan pipinya, menariknya kembali dari lamunan.

"_Na… Nani_?" pekik Hinata lirih. Sakura menghela nafas, ia menatap sang sahabat penuh kekhawatiran.

"Beberapa waktu ini kau lebih banyak diam, Hinata? Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Maniknya bergulir menghindari kontak mata, sesekali menutup dengan sendu. Senyum kecil berkembang di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak… apa-apa kok. Mu-mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja…" kilahnya.

Sakura tak menyahut, ia memilih diam dan kemudian melirik dedaunan yang menari-nari dibelaian angin yang nakal.

Dua putri Hawa itu saling diam dalam kebisuan. Sampai Hinata mulai bergumam pelan.

"Seandainya jika aku tak ada… apakah kau akan bersedih… Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak, walau suara lirih Hinata hanya terdengar bagai sayup-sayup angin, namun keheningan mereka membuat suara lirih itu seperti diucapkan dengan jelas tepat di telinganya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata? Tentu saja aku akan sedih, karena… kau sahabatku!" ujar Sakura dengan senyuman kecil. "Kau adalah sahabat yang berarti dalam hidupku!"

"Jadi… ba-bagimu, aku hanya sahabat ya?" ujar Hinata lirih. Maniknya mulai redup kembali. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap intens Hinata yang seolah-olah menjadi aneh seperti bukan dirinya yang biasanya.

"Kau… beberapa ini terlihat aneh, seperti bukan dirimu yang biasanya." Celetuk Sakura. "Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja. mungkin aku bisa membantu?" tawarnya.

Hinata mengigit bibirnya. Ia melirik sosok gadis dengan surai merah muda itu perlahan. Bibirnya yang sebelumnya terkantup perlahan terbuka untuk berucap.

.

.

_Perlahan aku pun juga sadar… _

_Perasaan yang juga hadir untuk dirinya itu adalah salah…_

_Aku tak bisa terus berfikir kami bisa bersama seperti aku dan kau dulu_

_Dan kuputuskan tuk mengakhirinya agar tak berlarut-larut…_

.

.

"Sakura… _Daisuki_…"

Bersamaan dengan itu, sepasang manik klorofil membeliak, menatapnya dengan raut tak percaya. Manik itu seolah meneriakkan keterkejutan dan rasa canggung yang sedemikian cepat melingkupi keberadaan mereka.

"Hinata… kau… kau-"

Pemilik lavender itu bisa menangkap raut enggan dari sang klorofil. Dan sebuah senyum miris berkembang di bibirnya yang kemudian terbuka mengemukakan kejujuran.

"Dulu… aku pernah memiliki kekasih… seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Bagiku ia adalah nafasku, dan jantungku untuk hidup." Ucapan Hinata seolah menjadi pembuka kembali luka-luka lama yang pernah tertutupi sementara.

"Dia sangat baik hati, senyumnya seperti malaikat, bola matanya mengingatkanku pada hijaunya pepohonan di musim panas, ia memiliki surai selembut helai-helai sakura di musim semi." Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya mengulum senyum sendu, rona rindu menguar jelas dari sepasang manik mutiara itu.

"Tapi… kami tak ditakdirkan bersama. Tuhan memanggilnya kembali, meninggalkanku dalam kesendirian. Seiring dengan kepergiannya, aku seolah merasa mati. Bersama dengan sosoknya yang takkan pernah lagi bisa kusentuh." Ia mengigit bibirnya penuh rasa pilu, air mata telah berkumpul di pelupuk dan perlahan mulai jatuh.

"Hiks… sa-sampai… aku bertemu denganmu… hiks… kau begitu mirip dengannya… mirip sekali… sampai-sampai kupikir…. Tuhan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk… bertemu kembali dengannya…" air mata bercucuran. Isakan di bibirnya yang bergetar sesekali mendengungkan sesegukan duka.

"Kau… pasti merasa jijik padaku… kau boleh meninggalkan aku setelah ini…" senyum sendu ia patrikan dari wajahnya yang ayu. Membuat Sakura yang sebelumnya terlihat enggan kini tampak melembut dan perlahan mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku… tak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau… adalah sahabatku! Aku memang sempat terkejut akan pengakuanmu. Tapi… aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi, karena… kau adalah sahabatku!" jawab Sakura lirih.

Isakan dari Hinata kembali lolos, namun tangis itu bukanlah tangis kesedihan, melainkan segala haru dan lega yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Hiks… hiks… _arigatou… arigatou_…!"

Sakura perlahan menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya hangatnya, mengelus punggungnya tuk sekedar menghibur hati. Hinata meremas erat punggung mungil itu.

"Tapi, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Karena kau… adalah sahabatku, sekarang dan selamanya!" imbuh Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Yah, aku tahu… aku tahu! bagiku, semua sudah cukup."

Kedua sahabat itu kembali berpelukan erat.

"Sakura…? bolehkah aku meminta satu saja untuk terakhir kali?"

"Hm?"

"Katakan '_Daisuki_' untukku!"

"…"

"…"

"_Daisuki yo_… Hinata!"

.

.

_Kau tahu, aku lega sudah mengatakan semuanya…_

_Sosokmu yang seolah berada padanya._

_Aku tahu kaupun mencintaiku dari sana_

_Dan aku bersyukur sampai sekarang…_

_Sekarang dan selamanya…_

_Kau takkan pernah tergantikan_

_._

_Fin…_

_._

Nge-stuck… gaje pula. Sebenarnya mau bikin lebih hurt lagi daripada ini. tapi ditengah-tengah mendekati akhir malah blank. Makanya apa adanya deh, kangen SakuHina. Banyak ide fic buat mereka tapi…-lirik-fic-yang-lain-

Aku bakal ulas dikit bagi reader yang enggak ngeh sama plotnya,

Diceritakan Hinata yang enggak bisa melupakan sosok 'Sakura' yang dicintainya, sampai ia menemukan sosok yang mirip dengan 'Sakura'. Semakin lama Hinata sadar kalau dia mulai memiliki perasaan sama Sakura yang 'lain' itu. Bagi Hinata, Sakura yang cewek seperti pengganti 'Sakura', tapi akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menyerah dan tetap mengingat 'Sakura' sebagai orang yang dia cintai dan Sakura sebagai sahabatnya.

Bagi yang masih bingung bisa kirim via PM. :D

Ini fic pelepas stress lho, fiction ini hanya karya fiksi (tidak nyata) yang berkembang dari imajinasi author, jadi kesamaan tempat dan pengalaman mungkin hanya kebetulan.

Sekali lagi promosi…

Bagi **penggemar SakuHina**, kini ada grup khusus SakuHina di FB.

**SakuHina Fansite (The Moon and The Blossom) **

Bagi yang berminat gabung, bisa hubungi aku via FB dan FFn.

Arigatou…

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


End file.
